


Good vs Evil? It's a Twelve

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [8]
Category: Babylon 5, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: The Traveler arrives to interrupt Kosh's assassination.





	Good vs Evil? It's a Twelve

Morden moved with purpose toward the quarters for the Abassadors which breathed a non-Earthlike atmosphere.

His associates were incensed at the intervention by the Vorlons. The attack by the Vorlon fleet could solidify alliances against them and the insult could not be borne.

He looked around, knowing that two of his associates were cloaked behind him. There was no one coming, so he entered the airlock and put on one of the masks. He took the took out the tools necessary to bypass the lock to the Vorlon quarters while waiting for the inner airlock.

They were through. Just two passages over.

Suddenly, between Morden and his associates and their target there was a bright blue light. A figure materialized in front of them. Human-shaped, the figure gasped in the atmosphere. His associates materialized, curious about this.

The figure took out a stick and tapped his head. A bubble of non-colored atmosphere appeared around the head. The figure looked around and spied Morden - and his associates.

"Where am I?"

Morden was used to uncommon sights, and so didn't lose his composure. "Babylon 5. You're in the non-human area. You might want to go," Morden grinned and pointed behind himself, "that way." His associates could take care of this man, with him providing misdirection.

* * *

Harry looked at the man who was in front of him with curiosity. He, along with the creatures that appeared to be metallic looking Acromatulas, were fairly dripping with malice. He was familiar with the feeling. It was obvious that whatever they were doing it was something he would consider not good. He didn't move. "And why are you here, if this is the non-human area?"

Morden was annoyed and it showed. "We have business with one of the Ambassadors. It's not your concern."

Harry nodded. It was obvious politics was involved: Harry hated politics. "Do they know you're coming? It's terribly impolite to arrive without warning."

Morden retorted, "And it's rude to delay others in their business."

Harry smirked. "I'm not always polite. You probably should exit and call ahead."

* * *

The Shadows were incensed. This creature was interfering with their purpose. He would be killed. They surged forward.

* * *

Harry saw the creatures move and he erected a Protego. The creatures bounced off and screamed at him. The screaming caused his scar to hurt in a way it hadn't in so many years - far before his Traveling. However, he was quite practiced at moving through the pain. He shot several spells at the creatures. He was reminded of the maze during the third task.

* * *

The man shot some weapon at his associates. This was not acceptable. He moved to take the PPG he had acquired out of his pocket. He would get his shot in.

Morden lined up his shot. The man waved his stick toward him and a scarlet light raced toward him. When it hit, he lost his grip on the PPG and it flew out of his hand. It was really the least of his concerns as he also felt himself struck and he flew backwards against the bulkhead.

He was in a daze when he got up. His associates were also hard pressed. He heard the retreat command.

* * *

The two Acromatulas and the man suddenly disengaged and moved down the hallway and out. Luckily, he had not lost his bubble as he was out of breath.

He heard a rustle behind him. He turned quickly with his wand drawn. There was a figure in a large odd suit and oddly shaped helmet. There was no eye - just a red light or a hole on the front of its face. A rich looking fabric draped down from the large collar. The figure cocked its head and asked, "Who are you?"

Harry thought about it for a moment and said, "There are so many ways of answering that question, but I am myself. My name is Harry Potter."

The figure drew back as though surprised by something. Finally it said, "The circle is interrupted."

Harry smirked. "It isn't always fun traveling in circles. Makes for a tiring trip where you don't get anywhere."

The figure cocked its head again. Finally it replied, "Yes."

Harry didn't feel the figure was a threat, so he finally stood up and pocketed his wand.

"I take it you were the one that the spider-looking creatures were coming to visit."

"Yes."

"Well, I told them to call ahead as it was rude to arrive unannounced."

Harry got the distinct impression that the figure was amused. "Yes."

Harry was led out of the section with the weird atmosphere by the figure in the hulking suit. Several were quite curious with the human who walked next to the Vorlon as it was rather late and none had seen the Vorlon out and about at this time of day (or night as the case might be).

* * *

Zack Allan hated the night shift. He was in charge until 5:00 AM when he would be relieved by the normal officer which monitored the station. He casually glanced at all the monitors, not expecting to see much as it was the "night" part of Babylon 5's cycle. He noticed something curious in one of the monitors. Why was Ambassador Kosh around at this time of night?

He also saw the man next to the Vorlon. The man was wearing an outfit right out of History. He moved the camera to focus in on the man and toggled a switch. "Identify Human on Station Monitor 37."

The computer took a few minutes to respond as it searched through several thousand records for people that were registered on the station. Finally, it said "Subject: Unknown."

"Is there any mention of this individual in any record?"

The computer searched through several databases and records. The door to the security office opened and the man and Vorlon Ambassador entered. The computer happened to answer just as they walked in.

"Confirmed. Identity: Potter, Harry. Subject matches records from the following dates: …" Zack looked at the man and then at the list. There were records dating back for over a hundred years – since before the inception of Earthforce. There were records from several places and times – all unconnected and random.

Zack looked back to the man. He was about to go in to interrogation mode when the computer added one more thing: "Several Records marked: Caution. Several Records marked: Assist upon request. Several Records marked: Apprehend. Several Records marked: Release if Apprehended."

Harry heard the machine-like voice and its descriptions. It was obvious that this wherever he was he had done or would do his Traveling regularly. He still wondered if there was another Harry Potter that had landed himself into the same boat he had landed himself into. He decided that it was more likely than not – because he wasn't in all of the places that the computer listed and he had been doing this for a while now. Of course it could be that it WOULD be him. He was getting quite tired of being the Universe's spittoon.

Zack finally turned to Ambassador. It was obvious that the Vorlon would be less problematic – as strange as that seemed. "Ambassador, what can I do for you?"

Kosh, who had heard the records results, said: "A visitor. Aid him."

Zack turned to the man. Harry said, "It looks like it's late. I just need a cot for the night before we sort out my presence."

Zack stood up and said, "It's kind of late to get you quarters. We do have racks for emergency personnel."

Harry nodded, "That's fine."

The Ambassador bowed his head and left. Zack led the man to a Spartan room with four beds, used when Security was on 24-hour notice and backup was needed close at hand or when there were several prisoners and guards needed to be on call.

Harry took one look at the bed and lay down.

Harry was bone tired. The last couple of trips had tired him out. He had visited Hogwarts in 1982 when Snape became Potions Master and then had landed in some weird world where he met a little Goddess that played pipes. She was traveling with a woman who was apparently her High Priestess and a bunch of guys in Medieval armor. He had helped catch some drunk guy that the surly Knight in the black armor had been after. The little Goddess had kissed his cheek and thanked him for helping to save her mother. It was very confusing – even if the kiss did not seem to be one that came from cute little girls.

He could figure out where he was tomorrow.

* * *

After the man was put up for the night, Zack made his way back to his desk. It was late, but he was certain that someone should be notified. He accessed a menu.

* * *

Michael Garibaldi was in a deep sleep. He was dreaming about Lise Hampton. He was trying to get to a date with her but kept getting interrupted by different people including Jeff, Sheridan, Delenn, his father, G'Kar, Londo, that Ranger Cole, Ivanova, Morden, Kosh, and a host of others. It was a very strange sequence. He had finally arrived at the restaurant and was about to go in when he heard a beeping. He searched his pockets for the link he obviously had on him somewhere when he woke up and realized he was in his quarters on Babylon 5. He cursed to himself as he moved out of bed and then yelled, "Receive!"

His 2IC was in the monitor. Zack had a very weird expression. He recognized when Zack was dealing with something he didn't know what to make of. "Chief, I thought I should call you."

Michael was curious. "What is it?"

In a tone of annoyed confusion, Zack said, "Ambassador Kosh brought a guy in for a room for the night."

Michael was taken aback. "Huh?"

"I know. I saw them coming in the monitors and had the computer do a search. This guy, Potter, has some very weird records. I didn't know what to make of it."

Michael started thinking. "Where is he?"

"Emergency racks. It's late and I couldn't send it on to anyone else."

Michael nodded. "Okay, that'll work. We can keep our eye on him. Can it wait until tomorrow?"

Zack was uncertain. "I don't know. Let me show you what the computer had."

Zack pushed a button and the record came up on the screen. Michael whistled. Finally he said, "That's just about as weird as it gets in this place." He thought for a moment. "Since he was brought by Kosh, it ain't likely he's trouble enough to wake the Captain or Ivanova. I'll come in early and do a check and get it sorted out when the guy wakes up."

"Okay, Chief. Allan Out."

Michael shook his head ruefully. "Only on this nuthouse," he commented to himself. He set his alarm for early and went back to bed, hoping he would arrive at the restaurant in his dream and his date with Lise. Instead, he dreamed about Daffy Duck, Bugs Bunny, and Marvin the Martian.

* * *

Harry awoke to a chime. He sat up and looked around. He heard the chime again and looked to the door. "I'm up!"

The door opened and a new guy came in. He had a black uniform and a weird look on his face. "Hi, I'm Security Chief Michael Garibaldi."

Harry nodded, "I'm Harry Potter, the Universe's Compost Pile. How do you do?"

The man grinned at his comment. "I heard about your arrival from my guy. I wanted to ask you about it."

Harry shrugged. "Sure. Right here?"

The man indicated the door and Harry was led out to a room with snacks. It looked like a small dining room. "I thought I'd let you eat while talking to you. Your records are kind of weird."

Harry looked at the man with an expression which indicated he knew Giribaldi was lying. "Okay, VERY weird. Weird enough that I'm just going to ask questions instead of interrogating you. Someone like you is just weird enough to be normal here on Babylon 5."

Harry chuckled ruefully. "I have to admit, weird is a good descriptor for my existence." Harry accepted some warm drink and a small breakfast.

Michael asked, "So, why did Kosh bring you here last night."

Harry swallowed the bite he had taken and said, "Kosh?"

Michael looked at Harry like he was crazy. "Kosh? The Vorlon? The guy in the Encounter Suit?"

Harry said, "Oh! I didn't know his name. He found me outside of his quarters."

Michael was suspicious. "What were you doing outside of his quarters?"

Harry sighed, "It's a long story. But last night I found myself there right when a guy and two spider-like creatures were making a nuisance of themselves."

Michael sat stock still. He asked harshly, "What happened?"

Harry described his encounter with the man and the creatures and the fact that they had withdrawn. Harry pulled out the odd gun he had picked up off the floor. "The man had this, which I took from him."

Michael looked at the PPG and whistled. "Okay, your story just moved you up the food chain. I have to tell the Captain about this. Right after that, I have to yell at Zack for not checking you for weapons."

Harry shrugged. "Sure, whatever. I was tired enough last night that I forgot the gun. I didn't mean not to mention it."

Garibaldi pressed a small metal item on his hand. He said, "Captain Sheridan."

A voice came through, "What is it, Michael."

"Code 7-R. Fast."

"I'm in the War Room."

"I have a visitor you have to hear."

"Bring him along."

"Okay, on our way. You might want to call Delenn and Ivanova in on this." He paused, "Kosh too."

There was a pause on the other end. "Huh?"

Michael grinned at Harry. "That was my reaction last night when Zack commed me about this guy."

There was another pause. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Captain John Sheridan looked at his link in confusion. Why did Michael ask for Kosh to come. Usually, you came to the Vorlon. Finally, he commed to the Ambassador's quarters. "This is Captain Sheridan."

He heard a voice. "Yes?"

"I am told that I should request you come to a meeting about a visitor. Do you know about this?"

"Yes."

"Will you come?"

"No. Listen to him."

"Who is he?"

There was a pause. "There are mountains. There are pebbles. He is a boulder."

John Sheridan was confused. "A boulder?"

"The circle is deformed." The link died.

As he saw the "End Transmission" message, he thought to himself that sometimes Kosh confused the hell out of him.

* * *

Delenn and Ivanova were both in the War Room with the Captain when Garibaldi made his way in with Harry in tow. Marcus was also there.

Harry looked around the room at the screens flashing, the people bustling, and the frenetic pace. He then looked at the group at the table which the Security Chief was leading him to.

He finally stood there. The Captain said, "Please, have a seat."

Harry sat down. "Hello."

Marcus started. "British?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah. Your accent sounds … London?"

Marcus shook his head. "Arisia Mining Colony. Edge of known space. Grandparents were from London."

Harry's mouth moved to an "O" shape and he nodded.

The Captain said, "I am Captain John Sheridan, in charge of Babylon 5. This is my second in command, Susan Ivanova. The Minbari Ambassador, Delenn. …."

Harry started when he heard that name. He looked at the beautiful woman curiously. Delenn stared at Harry just as intently. Finally Sheridan asked, "Do you know of Delenn?"

Harry nodded, "She looks different. The last time I met a Delenn, she had no hair."

Delenn was very curious. "You said met 'A' Delenn. Can you explain?"

Harry nodded. "I'll explain in a moment. And you are?" he asked the man in the robe.

"Anla-Shok Marcus Cole."

Harry smiled. He recognized that word. He said in Minbari, using the Warrior Caste's dialect that he knew, "A strange thing to meet a Human in a Minbari force."

Marcus stared at Harry with intense curiosity. Marcus himself spoke Adronato, the Grey language of the Religious Caste. He did understand Feek, which was the Dark language of the Warrior Caste though. He replied in Feek, "The Anla-Shok are now both Human and Minbari. You have a very good accent."

Harry nodded, "The result of a past trip."

Harry switched back to English, to the vast relief of those that didn't speak Minbari.

"Anyway, I am Harry Potter." He explained his past and his current circumstance. "I have become known to my community as 'The Lone Traveler.'"

Delenn gasped. When everyone looked at her she only said, "The Lone Traveler is a Legend among my people."

Harry sighed. "That has happened in other places and with other societies as well. It seems I am doomed to Travel for reason I still do not understand as of yet."

Everyone noted the deep pain Harry exuded when he made this statement. He shook himself out of it. "Anyway, the first time I Traveled and met a Minbari, I had to stop some idiot from shooting up the ship with the Leader of their people. In that Universe, I saved a Minbari named Dukhat from the idiot who was in charge of a ship called 'Prometheus.'"

Everyone now gasped. The incident in question was the beginning of the Earth-Minbari War – a terrible struggle for both. Harry looked around. "I take it that wasn't this Universe."

Captain Sheridan shook his head with some sadness. "No. A damn shame it wasn't."

Harry nodded. "Well, I am finding there are multiple Universes along multiple timelines and with a multitude of situations and circumstances. I've only been to Universes where there are humans but otherwise I've met the strangest beings."

Everyone was fascinated. Finally Garibaldi said, "Tell them what happened when you came here."

Harry nodded, "Well, last night I found myself in a corridor with a poisonous atmosphere. Using skills I have, I arranged a bubble of regular air to breathe. As I looked around I found myself in front of a man and two large spider-like creatures."

Everyone at the table gasped. Shadows!

Harry described how he had fought them to a withdrawal. He described the man in detail. The Captain took on a grim look. He recognized the description of the man he hated above all others in the known universe.

"After they had run off, the Vorlon (Kosh apparantly) found me outside of his quarters and took me to Security and asked them to help me. The man, Allan, put me up and the Security Chief woke me up. I told him what happened and turned over the gun. And here I am. So, what is the deal with the spiders?"

Everyone at the table was shocked by the account. No one had heard of anyone, not even a Vorlon, that could force two Shadows to flee.

Finally, Delenn (with help from the others) explained the current conflict and its history. Harry got more and more annoyed as he heard it.

Finally, when the explanation was done, Harry stood up and paced. "Merlin! You people are in the same kind of conflict I came from. It gets really, really old, really, really fast."

Sheridan asked, "What do you mean?"

Harry stopped. "Good vs. Evil, Light vs. Dark. The Bad guys create conflict. The Good guys try to keep the status quo. Only it's not Good vs. Evil. It's 'Us vs. Them."

Sheridan, and the others were intensely curious. "Us vs. Them?"

Harry waved his hand in dismissal. "Ideology. Politics. Most people don't consider themselves Evil. They have an opinion and try to get other people to agree. The more powerful ones use whatever methods to get people to agree with them. Of course the only people really hurt are the innocents and the bystanders."

Harry sat down. "Let me tell you about my world."

Harry started explaining the Blood Wars he had grown up around. He told of the competing ideologies. "And the truth is, the whole thing boiled down to the two strongest people: Dumbledore and Voldemort. People called Dumbledore 'Light' and Voldemort 'Dark' but the truth is both used manipulation to get others to follow them."

Harry shook his head. "At some point, the Light won, but nothing really changed. I really wonder how much bloodshed could have been avoided if everyone else had stood up and said, 'We don't want to fight for you two anymore. Go away and leave us to live our own lives.' It'd been much better in the long run I think."

Kosh entered the War Room just then. He walked up and looked at Harry. He then looked at Sheridan. Sheridan asked, "Is this conflict all about you vs. them?"

Kosh said, "Understanding is a three-edged sword."

Sheridan was annoyed. "So you and the shadows fight. And we get caught in the middle."

Kosh nodded. "Yes."

Sheridan was amazed when Kosh confirmed his analysis.

Harry chuckled. He said, "I take it that some of your people are getting tired of it. You want to end it and the leadership just wants you to fight."

Kosh nodded. The people in the room were floored.

Captain Sheridan said thoughtfully, "So the trick is not how to beat them. The trick is to get the Vorlons and the Shadows to see that we really would prefer not to play the game."

Harry clapped as he stood. "Now THAT is a worthy goal." He grinned. "If you can figure that out, you have the answer for every conflict that is based only on ideology. It's a cruel certainty that sometimes you have to fight for your beliefs, but it's also a certainty that you have to decide that the beliefs are worth it." He took on a more serious look. "You might call yourself good and the other guy bad, and you might be right. Certainly you have to protect yourself. But fighting someone else's war? It's ugly and painful and in the end it's fruitless."

Everyone turned toward Harry. Captain Sheridan was about to say something when Harry felt the pull. He waved to the people at the table and turned to walk away.

The War Room looked on in amazement as the man turned into a ball of blue light and moved and disappeared through the air. A haunting music was heard. The room was amazed at what they had seen.

Finally Garibaldi interrupted the silence. "I'd say that was about a twelve on the Babylon 5 Weird-Crap-o-Meter." Sheridan, Ivanova, and Marcus all nodded emphatically in agreement. Delenn just stared at the empty space. Kosh was amused.


End file.
